vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Roblox Off Topic Wikia. * Wiki's URL: http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/WikiElephant, http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/OakyMcSmokeySkiddlyDoo, http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dongle998 * Reason: Hacked founder, gave themselves admin, destroying wiki. * SIGNATURE: ThrowTheCookies / Kylaan (talk) 15:23, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Please send this to , it is outside of the VSTF scope as it deals with rights abuse. 15:25, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Teen Beach Movie Wiki *Reporter|Tian19981234 *Vandalismer|MermaidatHeart *Reason| blocking but no rules. *Signature|Tian19981234 (talk) 08:08, February 21, 2014 (UTC) *Vandalismer's Signature| MermaidatHeart 07:38, February 12, 2013 *Target| To block/ban this user *Wikia's Url | Teen Beach Movie Wikia :This is not VSTF purview; if you feel action is warranted, please use . TK-999 (talk) 17:08, February 21, 2014 (UTC) XCOM Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/XCOM_Wiki * Vandal: http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/203.100.4.74 * Reason: Deleting content from articles * SIGNATURE: Eganogard 02:43, February 12, 2014 (UTC) : Taken care of, thanks ~ty 03:10, February 12, 2014 (UTC) DC wiki and others * Wiki's URL: crosswiki * Vandal: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Natemamate * Reason: Natemate has committed vandalism on every wiki in his masthead. He's blocked on all but one (Disney) but there may be more wikis he's been on. * SIGNATURE: [[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:33, February 13, 2014 (UTC) EscapeRuins wiki * Wiki's URL: http://escaperuins.wikia.com/wiki/EscapeRuins_Wiki * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL * Reason: Whole page got vandilised. Going to try and revert back. The vandilism happened Feb 10. * SIGNATURE: ACerealCraftMod :You have reverted the page, it seems ok. — Jr Mime (talk) 22:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) beano wiki * Wiki's URL: http://beano.wikia.com/ * Vandal: I don't know! * Reason: Somebody has created a lot of spam pages and vandalized some pages, and I'm the only one that thinks that this must stop. * SIGNATURE: Wimpygirl13 (talk) 18:49, February 13, 2014 (UTC) *:Which pages? I don't see anything. Ajraddatz (Talk) 05:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Shienvang wiki * Wiki's URL: http://shienvang.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL * Reason: This is my creation, but user ZOLO1243 is continuously vandalizing the page to the point where I have been forced to order a closure on the wiki. * SIGNATURE: Einfach (talk) 03:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC)Einfach *:He stopped vandalizing half a month ago, and you're an admin. You should be able to delete the vandalism and "re-open" the wiki. Ajraddatz (Talk) 05:36, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Prime Numbers wiki * Wiki's URL: http://prime-numbers.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://prime-numbers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/59.101.73.116 * Reason: Blanking multiple pages * SIGNATURE: MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 13:23, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :IP has been blocked. — Jr Mime (talk) 22:51, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Multiple Wiki Vandalism * Wiki's URL: http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/User:PawsomePerry , http://lpspopular.wikia.com/wiki/User:PawsomePerry , http://lpspopular.wikia.com/wiki/User:PetLoverGirl , http://undeadfanstories.wikia.com/wiki/User:PawsomePerry , http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:PawsomePerry * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL * Reason: They have been going onto different wikis that I'v favorited in my profile and ruined my userpages. I have continually said to them to stop but they won't listen. They have also vandalised other users pages on a wiki. * SIGNATURE: A Zombie Ate Perry's Signature ☺₯ (talk) 21:53, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Blocked. 23:51, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Contributers raiding and vandalising * Wiki's URL: http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/ * Vandal:s http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/31.171.246.79, http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/109.163.234.2 and http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/128.204.203.103, among others * Reason: vandalising the wiki, requesting for all edits by these people to be undone. * SIGNATURE: ArceusGreen (talk) 16:15, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :All blocked and undid. — Jr Mime (talk) 16:40, February 16, 2014 (UTC) The Casey Jr. Circus Train Show * Wiki's URL: http://thecaseyjrcircustrainshow.wikia.com/ * Vandal:Asmit005 and 24.188.59.178 IMAGES http://thecaseyjrcircustrainshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:1162278_-_Ly_PsychoTeensie_Rayman.png http://thecaseyjrcircustrainshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:870236_-_Ly_Rayman_fairy.png http://thecaseyjrcircustrainshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Take_me_now..PNG http://thecaseyjrcircustrainshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:1366469294078.jpg http://thecaseyjrcircustrainshow.wikia.com/wiki/File:1366469294078.jpg * Reason: explicit artwork, inactive admin. * SIGNATURE: --TEngine (talk) 13:25, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Pornographic files deleted, and user has been blocked. — Jr Mime (talk) 01:09, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Darkwing Duck * Wiki's URL: Darkwing Duck Wiki * Vandal: http://darkwingduck.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/63.198.19.140 * Reason: User is repeatedly blanking the same group of pages. I left a message for an admin two days ago, but haven't received an answer. Since this person is using undo to re-blank the pages, could someone set a block on his IP address for a couple of weeks or so to encourage him to stop. I'll stop reverting his edits while this is being assessed. * SIGNATURE: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:08, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Reverted and blocked. — Jr Mime (talk) 12:59, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Peppa Pig Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://peppapig.wikia.com * Vandal: http://peppapig.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.188.164.168 * Reason: inactive wikia (no admin) * SIGNATURE: TableWiz (talk) 07:29, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Reverted and blocked. — Jr Mime (talk) 12:59, February 17, 2014 (UTC) How-to Wiki x3 * Wiki's URL: http://how-to.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://how-to.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Night_Hawkie * Reason: Created this page. Immaturity at its best. * SIGNATURE: K6ka (talk | contribs) 16:29, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Deleted the page. — Jr Mime (talk) 16:46, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Bears Don't Belong Here! * Wiki's URL: http://priceisright.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://priceisright.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lazarus_ramos * Reason: This clown uploaded crazy pictures of bears and other things there. And this was supposed to be a Wiki about The Price is Right. Get them off! * SIGNATURE: William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:43, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked and deleted. — Jr Mime (talk) 16:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::You missed a picture. http://priceisright.wikia.com/wiki/File:Th-27.jpeg -- William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 17:01, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :::It was glitched :p. Deleted. — Jr Mime (talk) 17:02, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Vandals on The Last of Us Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://thelastofus.wikia.com * Vandal(s): http://thelastofus.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/JakeCollinsFamily and http://thelastofus.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/129.7.157.128 * Reason: Both users have carried out numerous bad edits (that's putting it mildly) and the former has uploaded multiple pornographic images to the wiki. The administrators there haven't been responding to the user's pleas to block them both, so I thought an intervention by the VSTF was warranted. * SIGNATURE: 21:56, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Images deleted. ~ty 21:59, February 18, 2014 (UTC) More Lapfox trax vandalism * Wiki's URL: http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/5.70.192.232 * Reason: Creating new pages such as this and editing pages to remove content or replace it with profanity. eg. this * SIGNATURE: --Unoctium1 (talk) 01:06, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :All cleaned up :). — Jr Mime (talk) 01:09, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Just One other thing. This has been on for a while. http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com/wiki/SENTRY ::I cannot do anything about that page, contact the administrator or file in an Adoption. — Jr Mime (talk) 01:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh well. Thanks for the help with the earlier pages. --Unoctium1 (talk) 01:30, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://kiminitodoke.wikia.com/wiki/Special%3ARecentChanges * Vandal: http://kiminitodoke.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Asdf123451 * Reason: random porn uploads * SIGNATURE: Sxerks (talk) 14:58, February 20, 2014 (UTC) *:Oh behave (and removed) Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:11, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Nanspepur and VisionQuestSport&Fitness * Wiki's URL: PBS Kids Sprout Wiki * Vandal: http://pbskidssprout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Nanspepur http://pbskidssprout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/VisionQuestSport%26Fitness * Reason: Back in December, there was a report about Nanspepur flooding a wiki with off topic information about biology on a wiki for a cartoon called Wayside. He's been doing the same thing on the PBS Kids Sprout Wiki for several months under both accounts, but this time the flood is for pictures and information about cartoons from other networks like Disney Channel, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. The second part of his recent actions is that he is dumping in copies of pages from Wikipedia about languages and spelling patterns, both of which are outside and more technical what would be covered on a network for children around the age of 5. I have been attempting to clean up the wiki, but the Nanspepur account is now simply undoing each edit. I had been labelling it as spam, but I think it's turned into vandalism, especially given the fact that I had previously pieced together that Nanspepur is Brightify and VisionQuestSport&Fitness. Nanspepur and VisionQuestSport&Fitness were not blocked on the Wayside wiki. Please block both accounts on the PBS Kids Sprout Wiki and check into whether globally disabling those accounts is warranted. * SIGNATURE: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:53, February 20, 2014 (UTC) User vandalising Roblox Off Topic wikia * Wiki's URL: http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lckelear * Reason: slowly vandalising the wiki * SIGNATURE: ArceusGreen (talk) 16:48, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Vandalismo en Bakunpedia * Wiki's URL: http://es.bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Portada * Vandal: http://es.bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/84.121.136.115 http://es.bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/186.145.169.107 * Reason: Estos usuarios a estado haciendo vandalismo, escribiendo cosas obscenas, creando paginas obscenas y cambiando la información, lo que pido es que bloqueen al usuario y que deshabiliten las ediciones de usuarios no registrados asta que consiga un administrador y vaciando las paginas * SIGNATURE: [[User:Mastiasnic|'Matiasnic']] (Mi discusión) 03:29, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *:I've removed what was left of it. Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:13, February 22, 2014 (UTC) PB&J Otter Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://pbjotter.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://pbjotter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Shashabel * Reason: Posting sexual pictures. Already been blocked on http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Shashabel and http://rugrats.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Shashabel * SIGNATURE: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Splouge *:Removed. Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:15, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Vandalismo en Wiki Loquendo City * Wiki's URL: http://es.loquendocity.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://es.loquendocity.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:DammGallagher * Reason: Ha creado y editado varios articulos, poniendo cosas meramente ofensivas. He deshecho un par de mis ediciones hacia sus archivos, esperando que me pare de molestar. Necesito que el usuario sea bloqueado, pues al parecer, no hay un admin activo en esta wiki. * SIGNATURE: http://www.wikia.com/User:SenorSaturno Lapfox Trax Vandalism * Wiki's URL: http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.201.158.177 http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2.121.162.40 * Reason: Vandalizing many pages (most of which have been fixed by other wiki contributors) and creating a number of spam pages (including this, this, this, and this). * SIGNATURE: --Unoctium1 (talk) 21:21, February 22, 2014 (UTC)